


I was fighting for my art , fighting with my lover.

by MiuMiuMe



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU, Abuse, Artist!Jimmy, Dark, M/M, New to this fandom, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shop Owner!Thomas, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMiuMe/pseuds/MiuMiuMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Based off the Lana Del Rey song "I Can Fly" , and not the movie Big Eyes , even though the song stems from the movie***</p><p>Jimmy is a part-time artist , spending most of his time trying to make a decent living working at "Clocks and Such" , a shop owned by one  Thomas Barrow.</p><p>But his part-time efforts prove mostly futile , since Jimmy's "partner" , as they were now calling men of <em>their </em> sort , repeatedly takes all of his hard earned money , spending it on booze. The one night Jimmy decides to stand up to him , things get a little out of hand.</p><p>Mr. Barrow has to help Jimmy in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was fighting for my art , fighting with my lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the dynamics between these two , very interesting. I've , sadly , never watched Downton Abbey , but after some extensive research , I believe there's a chance I may get this right.
> 
> Anyway , first Non-Con fic for me......so let's see what happens.

Jimmy had had it up to _here_ with Jonathan's little games. All he was to Jonathan was a bank , a bed to sleep in , and a warm dinner every night.

Jimmy had realised that things didn't match up. He was seemingly getting less each week, but never a constant amount. Just a couple of pounds , here and there. And at the end of this week , when he was double , triple checking to make sure he had the exact amount of money he had gotten selling a painting , just a quick little portrait if you ask him , he found that he was , _once again_ , five pounds short.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. That night , after he greeted Mr.Barrow , counted and deposited the day's earnings , and locked up the shop , he found himself nearly sprinting home , anger fuelling his brisk pace.

When he entered his tiny , one room apartment , he was greeted by Jonathan , all fake smiles and faux innocence. "James ! At last , I've been waiting nearly half an hour. Was beginning to get a bit worried. Thought you'd run off with someone ." Jonathan said with a disgusting smile. He was always telling these horrible , senseless jokes that could barely gain a chuckle out of anyone.

"Listen , Jonathan , I've got something serious to discuss with you ." Jimmy's deep voice sounding strained , soft ,conveying how deeply he was feeling about the matter

Jonathan nodded and motioned them over to the ratty , worn out couch they had placed in the center of the room. When Jimmy sat down, he began angrily rubbing his palms together , trying to dull his rage. Jonathan sat beside him , looking confused

"I don't want this to sound personal or anything , but after thinking really hard , I've found that there is no other explanation for this. I want you admit it , if it is you after all."

"Lately , some of my money has been...disappearing. At first I didn't want to think it wa-."

Jimmy was cut off by a swift hit to the face , nearly falling of the couch , from the sheer suddeness of the attack. He held his cheek and turned to look at Jonathan , a horrified expression taking over his face.

"W-W-what the fuck. Why did you do that ? " Jimmy screamed , now seething.

"Don't you ever , and I mean _ever_ speak like that to me again , telling me I'm some kind of thief. You most likely lost it , 'coz you're so careless with valuables. Not like the scribbles you sell are worth much anyway."

Jimmy went in to retaliate. He was always sensitive about his art. Being told he could draw nicely was one of the last things his mother said to him , before the flu took her.

He wanted to push at Jonathan, but with him being nearly a foot taller , he easily saw it coming , grabbing Jimmy's arms and pulling until he could push him up against the wall.

He pinned his arms above his head and started mouthing against his neck. 

"First you steal from me and expect me not to notice , now you want me to make love ? Forget it ." Jimmy groaned out as he struggled against Jonathan as he started rutting against Jimmy's leg.

"I reckon you're just a little wound up. Nothing a good fuck can't cure."Jonathan muttered gruffly against Jimmy's neck , and in this close area , Jimmy could suddenly smell the undeniable stench of cheap liquor.

"No ! You're drunk , and I'm still mad at you." Jimmy said as he kneed Jonathan between his legs , leaving the taller man to fall over ,clutching his stomach.  
Jimmy was on his way to the bedroom when he was forcefully slammed against the door frame , hitting his head hard , feeling numb from the impact.

"I'll show you what real 'art' is." Jonathan said as he pushed Jimmy to the ground , quickly pulling down his breeches.

Jimmy felt dizzy , disoriented . He tried to struggle, but his limbs felt like they weighed a ton. "Please Jonathan , just leave me..." he groaned out uncomfortably. He didn't have the strength to move away from the lewd , disturbing touches that littered across his backside as Jonathan roughly started to grope him.

"Please..please..please.." escaped Jimmy's mouth , sounding like a mantra. It only encouraged Jonathan more.

A loud , terrified scream tore itself from Jimmy's throat , reverberating through the tiny , narrow hallway where Jonathan was draped over him.

"Jonathan...please stop this. You're hurting me."

His pleas fell on deaf ears , and Jonathan began to thrust harder , faster , and he pushed Jimmy head into the carpeted floor of the hallway , effectively muffling the sobs that have started to pour out of Jimmy's desperate mouth.

Without warning , Jimmy was suddenly hoisted up so he was back-to-chest with Jonathan , his sore body held tightly within this monster's iron grip.

After a few , disinterested thrust , Jimmy fell to the floor as Jonathan stood up.

"You're not even worth the effort. You talentless little tease." Jonathan whispered.

The house was silent , save for the skin-on-skin sound of Jonathan bringing himself off.

He gasped , and spilled onto Jimmy's quaking frame on the ground below.

He simply pulled up his pants , fastening the belt. "When I get back , I want you out of my house ." Even if it wasn't actually his house , the addle-minded Jimmy couldn't agree more.

After the front door slammed , Jimmy felt confident enough that he could be able to , at least , stagger up to the bed.

He fell back against the pillows , gasping at the horrible pain that washed over him. He cried softly into the white linen , regretting every meeting , and once loving , this man.

And , as if Jonathan added insult to injury , Jimmy saw his canvas slathered in a thick , red paint , the word 'WORTHLESS' being burned into his mind.

He fell asleep , thin sheet clutched against his bare chest.

#*#*#*#*#*$&$&$*#*$*$*$#

**Author's Note:**

> This feels a bit tangenital to me. Oh well , let's see. And i am planning on writing a second chapter.


End file.
